Trapped Behind Glass
by Kokoro Daisuke
Summary: Kuja's dead, but still he watches Zidane from beyond. *WARNING: ZIDANE x KUJA SHORT FICCY*


**Trapped Behind Glass**

  


_You took my hand,  
and we flew away,  
left all our cares,  
all this world behind.  
But then I fell,  
and you reached out your hand.  
In the darkness I hear you scream,  
"Don't go!"  
Now I can only watch  
trapped behind glass,   
as you forget,  
our love,  
and our past_

  


*

  
A pale hand reached out, only to stop far to short from what it sought so desperately to grasp. A sharp pain to his chest, and suddenly a stray tears trickled down his face. Tears? Now when had those ever escaped his eyes? Never, that was when.  
  
Kuja chuckled, that same soft yet half maniacal laugh that he had grown so very used to. It was his after all. But this time he truly felt it...like this time he was really going insane. And maybe he was as he watched on, enthralled, yet trapped behind an impenetrable barrier of clear glass that was this death.  
  
Wild applause. The happy embrace of two lovers. Deafening cheers of approval from a crowd of both peasant and noble alike. It was so close and yet so far away. Again he reached out, longing, wishing for that one, that one to lovingly embrace **him** and shatter this erethral glass that trapped him in this strange other world. And again he fell short. It was so far away.  
  
_"Zidane..."_ He nearly choked, soft silver locks falling across bright yet pained eyes. So beautiful. Yet such an ungrateful little wretch.  
  
"Zidane, you fool! Ungrateful bastard!" Sweet love, like the lightest pure honey quickly froze into little icicles of biting resentment. Kuja's eyes narrowed in anger as the two shared a soft kiss, cheers still booming against the walls of Alexandria's grand castle. He had saved him! He sacrificed the last ounces of strength that remained in his broken body to give Zidane life. And yet he showed no gratitude? Kuja, naturally did not expect much after all that had happened, but still. It hurt. It hurt so much.  
  
But then his secret love smiled so softly, his hand gingerly caressed her flush cheek, and Kuja's expression eased oh so slightly as icicles melted into a cold, frosty slush.   
  
Zidane looked so happy. So happy without him. Or maybe, just maybe, so happy to see him dead. It was the way things were supposed to be, was it not? After all he had done, all the people he had hurt, everything...why should **he** of all people deserve life? No answers came. And of course, he knew they never would, yet as he gazed upon the joyous scene that surrounded the castle grounds, he soon found his questions answered.  
  
To live...to have him. Even if it was only for a short time, any hour, any minute, any second would be enough for him. Any second where he could But alas, it was not so.  
  
_"Maybe I shouldn't be watching..."_ he muttered to himself, closing his eyes and turning away. But he could still hear the happiness. The frenzied cheers. Zidane's own triumphant laughter. It was unbearable! And with but a short breath behind it, he let a long, tortured scream escape his lips.  
  
"ZIDANE!!!" The scream slowly faded, but the sound of his own anguish echoing against nothingness still remained. "Zidane...I'm so sorry."  
  
He was crying! Crying! Never in his life had he cried! What need had he ever had for tears? He cast Zidane out of Terra, and he rejoiced. He watched the destruction of countless lives as Cleyra was struck down, and he smiled. He killed Garland, and he laughed. Yet now, now he watched the most gentle of moments, sweet love so innocently shared, and he wept.  
  
"Please forgive me...please."  


*

The sky had darkened. Quite suddenly, too, and Zidane turned a suspicious glance to the clouds above as they opened up and poured a gentle rain over the crowds. His own golden hair was wet with beads of fallen rain. Hastily he took his own cloak and draped it over Garnet's delicate shoulders, smiling oh so gently back at her.   
  
Dark eyes, so beautiful.  
  
Yet, somehow, something didn't quite feel right. Like someone was calling out to him from far far away, reaching, as if to take his hand and whisk him away to some magical land. No, it was more like someone was **_crying._** It was quite a strange feeling.  
  
But then he turned back to Garnet and took her soft, gloved hand, the rain falling delicately over the two of them, and they both walked towards the palace gates together. And it was then that he decided it was nothing. Nothing at all.  


*

  
_"Zidane...my love, one last thing. Please. Please don't forget me."_  
  
How tragic that his pleas seemed as if they were ignored. 


End file.
